Las crónicas de Narnia: La Gran Guerra
by Clover Lauper
Summary: HIATUS. A pesar de que Aslan no les dejó, Peter y Susan regresan a Narnia junto a Edmund y Lucy para ayudar a Caspian. Lantia, princesa de Archenland, huye a Narnia por no querer casarse con un calormeno. Calormen y Archenland declaran la guerra a Narnia.
1. Lantia, princesa de Archenland

**¡Hola! Este fanfic lo escribí en verano, y me dispuse a intentar escribirlo "a lo C.S. Lewis" como si fuese un libro. Por eso he estado investigando sobre como describir guerras, sobre las tierras de Narnia, las armas... etc. Y aunque hay romanticismo, no es muy "pasteloso" (o al menos eso creo yo) porque en los libros de Narnia hay poco romanticismo, si hay algo, es en las pelis (sobretodo en la del príncipe Caspian).**

**Este fanfic, si fuese un libro se situaría entre "El príncipe Caspian" y "La travesía del Viajero del Alba"**

**Bueno, ¡que lo disfrutéis!**

**:)**

"**CAPÍTULO 1: ****Lantia, princesa de Archenland****"**

Risas, conversaciones, un villancico tocado en piano, voces cantando, algún que otro aplauso… Todo eso es lo que los Pevensie oían desde la habitación en la que estaban. Abajo en el salón, sus padres y sus tíos celebraban con alegría la Nochebuena y el fin de la guerra, que todos creyeron eterna. Peter, Edmund y Susan, cansados de tanto alboroto decidieron subir a la habitación de los chicos.

- ¿Y Lucy? –preguntó Edmund.

- Está con tío Charlie –contestó Susan.

- Ah… el tío Charlie… Lu es sin duda su sobrina predilecta –Peter sonrió-. Seguro que como todas las navidades le dará un regalo extra y por adelantado.

- Si, y seguro que será otro...

- ¡Un libro! –Lucy entró atropelladamente en la habitación.

- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó triunfalmente Edmund, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- No era ningún misterio Ed, todas las navidades es lo mismo –contesto Peter fastidiado por el comportamiento permanente de su hermano.

Edmund calló y puso cara de enfado.

- Chicos, no empeceis –suspiró Susan.

- ¡Mirad, mirad que portada más bonita! –Lucy interrumpió, todos se lo agradecieron– ¡Es una gran león dorado! ¿No os recuerda a Aslan?

Todos miraron la portada del libro con interés, a decir verdad… todos pensaban que Lucy tenía razón, se parecía mucho a Aslan, pero mucho menos majestuoso en eso también coincidieron todos.

- Bueno, pero… ¿no tiene título? –Susan intentó evadir el tema de Aslan, pues sabía que desembocaría en hablar sobre Narnia.

- No –Lucy examinó la portada y las primas páginas–. No pone nada.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo empiezas a leer Lu?

- ¿Qué? ¡Peter! –Edmund protestó ante la propuesta de su hermano- ¡Que fastidio! –y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ed… -Peter le amenazó con la mirada.

- Oh, bueno… -Ed calló.

- ¿No es hora de acostarnos? –a Susan no le hacía mucha gracia ese libro.

- ¿Bromeas? –exclamó Peter- ¡Es prontísimo! Anda, empieza Lu.

- ¡Si!

Lucy se sentó a los pies de la cama de Peter, se acomodó, abrió el libro con sumo cuidado, pasó las primeras páginas, tragó saliva, y empezó a leer:

"_Érase __una vez cuatro hermanos, dos niñas y dos niños, que habían viajado a un mundo fantástico. Lo libraron de la esclavitud de una malvada bruja y también de 100 años de invierno sin ninguna Navidad… Libraron al mundo, y reinaron en él, con justicia y bondad." _

Todos los Pevensie sintieron un cosquilleo en su estómago. Se miraron con decisión, Susan, con temor. Peter le indicó a Lucy con la cabeza que siguiera con su lectura. Ella asintió y prosiguió:

"_Tuvieron que regresar a su mundo, pero al cabo de un tiempo se les volvió llamar, y regresaron. Esta vez ayudaron a un joven telmarino a reunir un ejército de bestias parlantes para recuperar el trono que su malvado tío le había arrebatado…"_

- ¡Esto es absurdo! –Susan estaba horrorizada- ¡E imposible! Yo me voy a la cama ahora mismo.

Se le levantó y se acercó a la puerta pero…

- ¡De aquí no se mueve nadie! –Peter miró a Susan con autoridad, y dijo más relajado– Siéntate, Su.

Susan asintió, pues no sentía que estaba mirando a su hermano, era como si ante ella estuviese el antiguo Sumo Monarca, al que era imposible desobedecer.

- Sigue, Lu –esta vez lo pidió Edmund.

"_Todo salió bien, y el joven telmarino recuperó el trono. _

_Los cuatro niños regresaron de nuevo a su mundo, pero antes, a dos de ellos, a los mayores, se les negó de nuevo el poder regresar a ese mundo tan magnífico."_

- Sin embargo, a petición de Caspian X, aquel telmarino al que ayudasteis, el actual rey de Narnia. Os permito de nuevo regresar a los cuatro.

A los Pevensie se les paró el corazón al oír la voz de…

- ¡ASLAN!

Sí, ahí estaba, con su dorada melena ondeada por una brisa inexistente. Con su imponente presencia, asustando al más valiente, y alentando al más cobarde.

Se levantaron todos a abrazarle, pero no pudieron avanzar, pues todo empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que todos los colores se fundieron en uno solo, y sólo Aslan se vislumbraba con claridad:

- Os necesitan, reyes y reinas de Narnia, a los cuatro, la Gran Guerra ha sido declarada.

Aslan desapareció, y con él el suelo firme y la conciencia de los Pevensie.

* * *

Edmund y Peter despertaron casi a la vez. Estaban acostados sobre mullidas camas vestidas con sábanas de seda.

A sus oídos llegaban multitud de sonidos: el trino de centenares de pájaros distintos, el murmullo de la suave brisa, alguna que otra risa aislada, el relincho de los caballos… Les resultaba muy familiar todo eso.

Examinaron la habitación en la que se encontraban, era sencilla pero elegante, con las paredes de piedra, con algún que otro tapiz con imágenes de dríades y náyades y de paisajes perfectos. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra gruesa de color granate. Sobre dos sillones tapizados en terciopelo negro, había dos cotas de malla, una en cada sillón. Y sobre la mesa de madera había dos yelmos, dos escudos (de plata, con la imagen roja de un gran león en el centro, pero Peter no se dio cuenta de ello, pues se fijó en otro cosa) y dos espadas, y una de ellas era…

**- **¡Rhindon! –Peter se levantó de un salto a admirar su vieja espada– Si está aquí quiere decirque nosotros estamos en…

- Cair Paravel –susurró Edmund.

- Creí que nunca volvería –Peter estaba emocionado.

- Créeme, me costó lo mío convencer a Aslan para que os dejaran regresar a ti y a Susan otra vez.

Alguien habló desde el umbral de la puerta, era un Caspian sonriente.

- ¡Caspian, viejo amigo!

Peter y Edmund le estrecharon la mano.

- ¡No tan viejo! –Caspian rió–. Solo ha pasado año y medio desde que nos volvimos a ver.

- En la Tierra han pasado 4 meses –informó Edmund, de repente…- ¡Oye! ¿Pero Cair Paravel no estaba en ruinas?

Caspian rió:

- Si, pero lo reconstruimos, ayudaron tantos narnianos que no tardamos casi nada. Me negué a vivir en el casillo que había usado mi tío Miraz.

Peter sonrió, aprobando su decisión:

- Bueno, dime, y el reinado, ¿cómo te va? –preguntó Peter interesado.

- Bien, muy bien, los narnianos me están ayudando mucho.

- ¿Y para qué nos necesitas?

- Veréis… es una historia muy larga.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –Peter señalo las camas, ofreciendo asiento, ya que los sillones estaban ocupados por las cotas de malla. Peter y Edmund se sentaron en la cama del primero y Caspian tomo asiento en la cama del más joven.

- Mirad… resulta que el Tisroc y sus dos sobrino visitaron Narnia y Archenland hace unas semanas. Durante su estancia aquí, en Narnia, no hubo problemas, se alojaron en las habitaciones más lujosas de todas, comieron más de lo que yo he comido en todo lo que llevo de reinado… vamos, se lo pasaron realmente bien –los tres sonrieron-, el problema vino cuando visitaron Archenland. Resultó que uno de sus sobrinos, Al-Shaló, se encaprichó con las joven princesa Lantia, por la que casualmente corre un poco de sangre calormena. Al Tisroc le parecía una muchacha bella y le agradaba la idea de casarla con su sobrino, así que se lo propuso al padre de Lantia, el rey Yosan, que es, podríamos decir, "medio calormeno". Al rey, también le pareció buena idea, pues había intentado prometer a su hija varias veces, pero todos sus pretendientes se negaban al ver que tenía "demasiado" carácter para ellos. También tenía demasiado carácter para su padre, pues estaba cansado de que su hija fuera tan rebelde, así que pensó que casándole con Al-Shaló se la quitaría de encima.

- ¡Que horror! –exclamó Edmund. Caspian asintió.

- El Tisroc, Al-Shaló y Yosan estaban entusiasmados con la boda, pero lo que el Tisroc y Yosan querían en realidad, era que Calormen y Archenland establecieran vínculos. Pues en su interior los dos ansiaban algún día poder tener control sobre los dos países.

- ¿Y Lantia? ¿Qué opinaba?

- Lantia no sabía nada… se lo iban a ocultar hasta horas antes de su boda. Pero gracias a una doncella que había sido amiga de su madre, y que quería a Lantia como a su hija, pues la había criado ella a causa de la muerte de la reina, la princesa se pudo enterar justo el día antes de su boda…

_.FLASHBACK._

_Lantia no se lo podía creer… ¿su padre quería casarla? No era la primera vez, porque le había presentado a muchos pretendientes, pero… ¿ocultárselo? ¿a ese extremo había llegado su padre? Y encima quería casarla con un asqueroso calormeno, con lo que ella se avergonzaba de que la sangre de eso tipos corriera por sus venas. A ella lo que le honraba era la sangre narniana que latía en su interior gracias a su madre._

_- ¿Qué hago? –le preguntó a Nella, la doncella que la había advertido de todo el tejemaneje que se estaba llevando a sus espaldas._

_- Huid, majestad, ¡huid! A no ser que queráis casaros tan joven, y con un calormeno, con lo que vos los odiáis._

_- ¡No! ¡No quiero! Me da asco solo de pensarlo… pero… ¿por qué? ¿tanto me odia mi padre? –a Lantia se le saltaban las lágrimas._

_- No la odia, princesa, pero recordad: el ansia de poder mueve montañas._

_Lantia suspiró:_

_- ¿Y a dónde huyo?_

_- A Narnia, mi señora, ahí reina Caspian X, hijo de un antiguo amigo de su madre, la reina Gosny. Explicadle el porqué de su huida, él lo comprenderá y le ayudará, ¡seguro!_

_- Buena idea, pero… ¿y tú? Nella, si te descubren ¡te matarán!_

_- Me da igual, juré a su madre que la cuidaría, y lo haré, aunque me cueste la vida._

_- Nella… -Lantia y su doncella se abrazaron._

_- Tomad, unas cuantas provisiones y tomad también esta ropa de campesina, cambiaos y huid ahora que es de noche._

_- ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta Narnia? –preguntó la princesa mientras se cambiaba las ropas._

_- Le he preparado un caballo parlante en el patio del castillo, él os conducirá hasta allí._

_Lantia se cambió, cogió sus antiguas ropas y las metió en el atillo junto con sus provisiones. Miró a Nella por última vez._

_- Gracias, nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho por mi._

_- Yo tampoco la olvidaré, mi reina –se volvieron a abrazar– huid, huid sin demora._

_Lantia partió, y Nella esperó hasta que oyó un relincho, que supo que se trataba de Curtis, el joven caballo narniano de la reina Gosny. Solo entonces supo que su princesa estaba en buenas manos. Rumbo a Narnia._

_.FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

- Y aquí está Lantia, desde hace un par de semanas en Cair Paravel. Por supuesto, se ha descubierto todo y Archenland y Calormen nos han declarado la guerra. Yosan, Al-Shaló y el Tisroc están furiosos y quieren recuperar a Lantia. Y yo no se que hacer… Lantia me contó su historia y me pareció horrible lo que su padre le había hecho, y como vosotros, no le tengo mucho aprecio a los calormenos… me negué a dejar a Lantia a su suerte y sigo pensando lo mismo, a pesar de lo que eso conlleva.

- Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo –Peter puso su mano en el hombro de Caspian en señal de apoyo–, lucharemos.

- Y por supuesto, venceremos –Edmund sonrió triunfalmente.

Caspian asintió con firmeza:

- Gracias, amigos.

De repente, se oyeron unas risas que se acercaban, y entraron tres chicas en la habiación: Lucy, Susan y…

- Oh, chicos, dejadme que os presente a Lantia, princesa de Archenland.

- Si, princesa a la fuga –Lantia puso los ojos en blancos con sarcasmo al decir esto– ¿quién imaginaría algo así?

Todos rieron, menos Edmund, él estaba ocupado mirando a Lantia. Nunca había visto a una chica tan… tan… no lo sabía, pero tenía algo que nunca había visto en ninguna de las chicas que conocía en Londres, ni siquiera en las más guapas de su colegio… Quizá se debía a que durante sus estancias en Narnia nunca había visto a ninguna chica de más o menos su edad quitando a sus hermanas.

Lantia era de mediana estatura e iba vestida con una brillante túnica sencilla de color violeta. Se notaba su sangre calormena por el color de su piel, un poco más moreno que el de todos los narnianos y también por su cabello negro como un tizón. A Edmund le gustó su pelo, era largo (le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda) y le caía en perfectos tirabuzones. También se le notaba su sangre narniana en sus ojos, de un color azul intenso.

Lantia sonrió a los presentes. Edmund se puso colorado.

Lucy, que había advertido que su hermano no paraba de mirar a Lantia, y ahora encima se había puesto colorado… rió por lo bajo, Lantia la miró:

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó en voz baja.

- Parece que a nuestro hermano Edmund le gustas –susurró Lucy, mientras seguía riéndose-. Y parece que mucho ¡mira lo colorado que está! – lo señalo disimuladamente con la cabeza.

Lantia miró a Edmund, quien al ver que está le miraba, desvió la mirada. La princesa sonrió. Si… estaba más convencida que nunca que huir a Narnia había sido buena idea.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Unos visitantes indeseados

"**CAPÍTULO 2: ****Unos visitantes indeseados****"**

Susan y Lucy habían despertado bastante antes que sus dos hermanos, por eso también habían conocido a Lantia antes que ellos. A Lucy le encantó, no era la típica princesa cursi y narcisista que solo pensaba en ella misma. Ni tampoco era la típica princesa que iba repleta de joyas y vestida con ropas lujosísimas. Lucy opinaba qua a Lantia no le hacía falta valerse de nada de eso para ser elegante ni para parecer una princesa, Lucy opinaba que Lantia ya irradiaba elegancia por si misma. Con su melena brillante, sus ojos azules y su sencilla corona de oro. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Lucy de Lantia, era su sentido del humor, y su cara de pícara. Ella siempre tan irónica, Lucy se había reído mucho con ella, y eso que no hacía ni una hora que se habían conocido.

A Susan también le había caído bien, y también se había reído con ella, pero eso ocurrió durante los primeros momentos que pasaron juntas, pues le hizo falta poco tiempo para ver que Lantia era el centro de atención, y eso a ella no le gustaba, pues estaba muy acostumbrada a que en Londres todo el mundo estuviese pendiente de ella: sus padres, los profesores, los amigos de sus padres… sentía envidia de la princesa Lantia. Pero más que Lantia fuese el centro de atención, Susan sentía envidia y rabia al ver que Caspian ni le había dirigido la palabra, y en cambio prestaba a Lantia toda su atención (cosa que luego Edmund admitiría que tampoco le había hecho mucha gracia…). Susan se sentía fuera de lugar, quería regresar a casa y olvidarse de ese asunto y de Lantia, para siempre.

Pero bien, dejemos las cuestiones personales para más tarde, y regresemos a donde lo habíamos dejado, regresemos a la habitación de Cair Paravel, donde los Pevensie, Caspian y Lantia hablaban:

- Bien, creo que es hora de empezar a prepararse, cuanto antes mejor, no quiero que nos cojan desprevenidos.

- Tienes mucho razón, Caspian –Peter asintió-. ¿Has reclutado ya a un buen ejército?

- He mandado a varios centauros a recorrer toda Narnia, para que hagan correr la voz de que todo cuanto quiera colaborar con nuestra causa, que acuda al altozano de Aslan al mediodía dentro de siete ameneceres.

- El altozano de Aslan… -Peter rememoró su anterior estancia en Narnia- bien hecho, ese es un buen lugar para albergar a todo un ejército. Mientras tanto nosotros debemos empezar a prepararnos ya.

- Bien, como veis, en estas sillas tenéis vuestras viejas cotas de malla, y en la mesa vuestros escudos y vuestras espadas –dijo Caspian señalando lo que ya antes habían descubierto.

- Sobre eso, Caspian… yo mismo te cedí a Rhindon, es tuya, no tiene sentido que la empuñe yo.

- ¡Oh, venga¡ Es tuya, tú solo me la prestaste, ahora que estás aquí la debes usar tú, es más, como rey de Narnia, te lo ordeno.

Peter y Caspian se miraron y se sonrieron, si en el pasado tuvieron sus diferencias, ellas ya no tenían lugar en su vida.

- Gracias amigo –Peter desenfundó a Rhindon y en la contempló, ahora se parecía más al Sumo Monarca que al adolescente Peter Pevensie– Ed, ¿recordamos viejos tiempos?

Edmund sonrió, con su espada ya desenvainada:

- Por supuesto.

- Bueno –dijo Caspian– ahora os toca a vosotras damiselas, venid conmigo, y os devolveré vuestras antiguas armas Lucy y Susan, en cuento a ti, Lantia… -salieron los cuatro de la habitación– ¿se te da bien el tiro con arco?

- Bueno… fui entrenada en el castillo, no se me da del todo mal.

- Eso ya lo veremos –farfulló Susan– pasando por su lado y dandole un codazo "sin querer", corriendo hacia la sala de los tesoros, que era hacía donde se dirigían.

Lantia se paró en seco, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿De que va tu hermana?.

- Oh… lo siento, no puede soportar que otras sean el centro de atención –Lucy rió maliciosamente–. Pero sobretodo no soporta que alguien que yo me sé no le haya hablado todavía– clavó sus ojos en Caspian, él se sorojó:

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Si…

- Oye… ¿me he perdido algo? –preguntó Lantia interesada.

- Luego te lo cuento –Lucy rió mirando a Caspian, cogió de la mano a Lantia y echaron a correr para alcanzar a Susan.

- ¡Volved! –Caspian no se movió del sitio– mujeres… -suspiró y echó a correr él también.

Al llegar a la puerta, Lantia y Lucy se encontraron con que Susan ya había bajado. Esperaron a Caspian y bajaron los tres juntos. Susan estaba bajo, ya cambiada, con su viejo vestido verde y con su aljaba de marfil a la espalda. En las manos llevaba el arco y su cuerno. Cuando los tres llegaron a su lado, ella se disponía a volver a subir las escaleras, pero alguien la detuvo:

- ¿A dónde vas? –Caspian la había cogido del brazo.

Susan titubeó, pero contestó lo más firmemente que pudo:

- A practicar, hace mucho tiempo que no uso el arco, tengo que volver a coger práctica.

- Antes debemos hablar –Caspian estaba muy serio, y con la cabeza señaló las escaleras, indicando que saliesen fuera a hablar. Susan asintió-. Lucy, tú conoces esta sala mejor que yo, coge tu vieja daga, tu licor mágico y tus viajas ropas, y consíguele un carcaj y un arco a Lantia.

Lucy asintió.

Caspian y Susan subieron las escaleras lentamente y en silencio. Cuando estaban fuera, Lantia volvió a preguntar exasperada:

- ¿Me he perdido algo?

Lucy rió:

- Si, la anterior vez que estuvimos aquí se enamoraron. Pero no pasó mucho… y ahora que hemos vuelto supongo que Susan espera que él le diga algo con respecto a eso.

- Ya veo… y el comportamiento que tiene tu hermana conmigo ¿tiene también algo que ver con Caspian?

- Supongo que teme que os enamoréis, como los dos vivís en el mismo mundo… ella está frustrada porque lo suyo con Caspian nunca funcionaria. Por mucho tiempo que está en Narnia, siempre debe volver a su mundo, bueno, quiero decir, mi mundo.

- Menuda tontería, Caspian no me interesa lo más mínimo, es un buen amigo.

- Claro, además, a ti solo te interesa mi hermano Edmund

- Si... ¿por qué no? tu hermana no tiene de que preocu… -Lantia se mordió el labio, oh… había caído en la trampa de Lucy.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! jajaja –Lucy rió como una loca– Eso es perfecto, ¡solo con ver lo colorado que estaba se nota que te ha visto y se ha colado por ti!

- Oh… -Lantia rió un poco–Bueno, ¡como le digas algo a alguien…!

- Tranquila –Lucy hizo como si cerrara un cremallera en su boca.

- Bien –asintió la princesa contenta-. Ahora hay que buscar armas.

- ¡Si! –Lucy caminó por entre los centenares de cosas que habían en la sala: joyas, cotas de malla de todos los tamaños, espadas, escudos, arcos… pero Lucy fue hacía cuatro cofres enormes, en concreto hacía el cuarto, y lo abrió. Buscó unos segundos-. ¡Aquí está! –Sacó un vestido plateado, una pequeña daga y un frasco realmente precioso con unlíquido transparente dentro.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Lantia señaló la botellita.

- Es un líquido que cuando alguien está herido, aunque esté a las puertas de la muerte, si bebe unas gotas se curan todas sus heridas.

Su amiga abrió los ojos como platos:

- ¿En serio? –Lucy asintió- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Es una historia muy larga –rió enigmáticamente.

Lantia se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, ahora debemos buscar un arco y un carcaj para mí.

- ¡Yo te lo busco! Pero espera que me cambie de ropa -Lucy se quitó la ropa que usaba en Londres y se puso su vestido plateado–. Así mucho mejor –dio unas vueltas para admirar el vuelo del vestido

- Búscame una espada y un escudo también, anda –Lantia sonrió.

- ¿Una espada y un escudo?

- Si, en palacio me entrenaba a escondidas de mi padre. Siempre he preferido la lucha con espadas al tiro con arco –rió con orgullo.

Lucy asintió y empezó a buscar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lucy y Lantia se encaminaban hacia un lugar de los enormes prados de palacio donde había dianas, la princesa iba a empezar por practicar la puntería. Allí vieron a Susan, que estaba haciendo lo mismo que se disponía a hacer la princesa. Lantia tenía entendido que le reina Susan había sido un excelente arquera, pero lo que sus ojos veían no cuadraba con lo que las viejas historias contaban. Susan no daba nunca en el centro, ni siquiera se aproximaba lo más mínimo, incluso muchas veces le flecha finalizaba su trayecto en un árbol situado unos metros detrás de la diana. Lucy y Lantia se miraron sorprendidas.

- Lucy, ve a buscar a Caspian y pídele por favor que me busque alguien para que me ayude con el asunto de luchar con las espadas. He de practicar pues hace siglos que no lo hago -Lucy asintió un poco dubitativa–. Tranquila, intentaré hablar con tu hermana.

La pequeña de los Pevensie echó a correr hacia el castillo. Lantia se dirigió con decisión hacia Susan. Ella ni si inmutó cuando la princesa se colocó cerca.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? –Susan siguió lanzando flechas a diestro y siniestro, sin acertar ya ni siquiera una en la diana. No, desde luego no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la reina de la cual había oído tanto hablar -¿Tiene algo que ver con Caspian?

Susan estaba preparada para lanzar otra flecha. Pero al oír ese nombre, la cuerda se destensó y la flecha fue a parar al suelo. Miró a Lantia, y ella deseó que nunca lo hubiese hecho. Susan tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

- ¡Nunca!, me oyes, ¡nunca más vuelvas a repetir ese nombre!

Cogió la flecha del suelo, la colocó en el arco y la lanzó, esta vez la flecha se perdió por entre el bosque. Lantia no supo que hacer en unos minutos hasta que:

- ¡Laaaaaantiaaaaaa! –Dio gracias a Aslan por que Lucy hubiese aparecido en ese mismo momento. La princesa fue corriendo a su encuentro, pero se paró en seco al ver quién iba con ella–. Mi hermano Edmund se ha ofrecido voluntario para ayudarte a entrenarte con las espadas –Lucy rió maliciosamente.

- Oh, si, me aburría luchar con Peter –Edmund se hizo el interesante.

Lantia rió:

- Bien, ¿dónde vamos?

- Cerca de aquí hay un buen lugar para entrenarte.

- Vamos pues.

Edumnd y Lantia se alejaron, cuando ella pasó al lado de Lucy, ésta le dio un codazo. Lantia no pudo reprimir una risa ahogada y Lucy tampoco. Edmund se las quedó mirando: _"mujeres"_, pensó.

Él y Lantia se alejaron, Lucy los observó hasta que los perdió de vista, hasta entonces no se decidió a acercarse a su hermana.

Centrémonos de momento en Edmund y Lantia.

Él estaba muy nervioso, y se ponía más nervioso al ver que ella no lo estaba en absoluto. Caminaron un rato en silencio.

- Oye –Lantia lo sobresaltó iniciando la conversación- ¿tú sabías lo que hay entre tu hermana y Caspian?

Edmund supuso que se lo había contado Lucy, pues había advertido que a su hermana Susan no le caía muy bien Lantia, y a Caspian no lo veía de esas personas que hablan de sus sentimientos así como así:

- Oh, por supuesto, pero no pasó casi nada entre ellos. Solo se dieron un beso, una especie de beso de despedida. Desde que hemos regresado a Narnia ni siquiera los he visto juntos y SOLOS –Lantia se quedó pensando-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te lo ha contado Lucy?

- Si. Pero… bueno, la cuestión es que tu hermana Susan piensa que estoy interesada en Caspian.

Edmund frunció el ceño y preguntó decidido:

- ¿Y no es así?

Lantia lo miró, incrédula

- ¿Qué? Oh, venga, no me digas que tú también lo crees –ella se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

- Bueno, se ve a la legua que os apreciais mucho, y además...

- ¿Os podeis parar a pensar por una vez que él me ha salvado la vida dejándome refugiarme en Narnia? ¿Cómo no le voy a apreciar? ¡A arriesgado su vida y la seguridad de Narnia por mi, por supuesto que lo aprecio! ¿Pero no podemos ser solo amigos o qué? –Lantia gritó, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, giró la cara a Edmund y cruzó los brazos.

Edmund se sentía culpable, y ¿por qué no? feliz, él también había temido que Caspian y Lantia fuesen más que eso, amigos. Más relajado y con una sonrisa en la boca, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella:

- Lo siento, supongo que no debí haber pensado eso sin tener más pruebas.

Lantia se giró,y todavía con cara de pocos amigos añadió:

- Habría sido todo un detalle –estaba dispuesta a devolverle el mal trago que la había hecho pasar, así que con malicia añadió– aunque he de admitir que Caspian es uno de los chicos más guapos que he conocido nunca –sonrió– y es dulce, apuesto, atento…

Fue como si a Edmund le cayese un balde con agua fría. Lantia disfrutó con su cara. Él agachó la cabeza y prosiguió la marcha, sin decir ni una palabra. La princesa pensó que quizá se había pasado un poco, así que corrió un poco para alcanzarle y le dijo:

- Aunque bueno… tú también eres muy guapo -Edmund alzó la mirada de la hierba, y clavó sus ojos marrones en los azules de Lantia, ella sonrió, él también–. ¡Vamos, te hecho una carrera!

Y echó a correr.

- ¡Espera! ¡Tramposa!

Edmund echó a correr detrás de ella, en su colegio, Edmund había ganado varias carreras, así que no tardó en alcanzar a Lantia. La cogió de la muñeca y en ese preciso instante Lantia tropezó, así que cayeron los dos al suelo. Empezaron a reírse como locos. Edmund se levantó primero:

- Bueno, al menos hemos llegado al lugar al que te decía -ayudó a Lantia a levantarse– veamos de que eres capaz.

Desenvainó su espada y miró a Lantia con orgullo, ella le devolvió la misma mirada:

- No seré muy dura contigo.

* * *

Volvamos a donde dejamos a Lucy y a Susan. Lucy se acercó preocupada a su hermana, pues sus tiros habían empeorado. Cuando una flecha salió volando tan alta que casi le da de pleno a un pobre pájaro, Susan gritó horrorizada, tiró el arco y el carcaj al suelo y se echó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar. Lucy se acercó corriendo y abrazó a su hermana.

- Su, Su ¿qué ocurre? ¿Es que no confías en tu hermana pequeña?

Susan se abrazó fuerte a su hermana:

- Es Caspian, él…él… ¡oh! –y se puso a llorar más intensamente.

- Vamos, vamos… cuéntame ¿de qué habéis hablado?

Susan deshizo el abrazo y se secó las lásgrimas con la manga del vestido.

- Me ha dicho que lo nuestro fue un error, que nunca funcionaría y que para lo único que serviría es para que suframos –empezó a llorar de nuevo– me ha dicho que… yo debería estar con alguien de… nuestro mundo, que él… acabará casándose con… alguna princesa de otro reino… ¡Y seguró que con eso se refería a Lantia!

- ¡Oh, Su! ¡No seas infantil! –Lucy frunció el ceño- si Lantia solo siente interés por Edmund – añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¿En… en serio? –Susan empezó a calmarse.

- ¡Pues claro! Deberías ir a pedirle perdón, porque las has tratado muy mal, sin ella tener la culpa de nada.

- Supongo que tienes razón -las dos hermanas se levantaron del suelo– iré ahora mismo.

- Ah no, ahora no, ahora está con Edmund.

Lucy rió, Susan también.

* * *

Edmund no lo podía creer… ¡en menos de cinco minutos Lantia lo había desarmado y dejado completamente indefenso!

La princesa estaba de pie, con su espada apoyada en la hierba, mirándolo divertida.

- ¿Y tú ibas a enseñarme? Debería ser al revés.

Edmund abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir, Lanti rió a carcajada limpia.

- Ahora verás –Edumnd se levantó del suelo (pues después de desarmarlo, Lantia había conseguido hacerlo retroceder hasta que éste había tropezado con una raíz sobresaliente del suelo).

Se dirigió hasta Lantia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura, Lantia rió como una loca.

- ¡Ahí nooooooooooo, ahí noooooooooooo!

Siguieron así un rato hasta que…

- ¡Ed! ¡Lantia!

Peter se acercaba corriendo, ellos dos pararon de reir.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es… horroroso.

- ¿El qué? –a Lantia no le gustaba el tono de voz que estaba empleando Peter.

- Han venido.

- ¿Quiénes? –Lantia se temía lo peor…

- Al-Shaló y tu padre, han solicitado verte.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Un secuestro frustrado

"**CAPÍTULO 3: ****Un secuestro frustrado****"**

- ¿Que qué? –Lantia empalideció y empezó a sudar instintivamente, tragó saliva antes de proseguir–. N-no p-puede ser… no puede ser…

Edmund y Peter la miraron consternados.

Lantia empezó a temer que la felicidad que la embriaga a causa de los maravillosos días pasados en Cair Paravel se esfumara en unos pocos minutos. No quería, no podía imaginárselo… Al-Shaló y Yosan furiosos ¿furiosos solo? Muy, muy furiosos, con una veintena, quizá una treintena de soldados procedentes de Calormen y Archenland que la estarían esperando en la majestuosa sala de los tronos del castillo de Cair Paravel.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Peter dijo:

- Vienen acompañados únicamente de dos soldados calormenos –Lantia se tranquilizó un poco, pero solo un poco. Peter prosiguió-. Aseguran venir únicamente con el propósito de dialogar contigo.

Lantia respiró hondo y se obligó a si misma a tranquilizarse, ¿qué podían hacerle? Absolutamente nada, estaban en desventaja, ella estaba en Narnia, en Cair Paravel. A la mínima sospecha de que quisieran herirla, secuestrarla o cualquier cosa por el estilo, ella gritaría y en unos instantes irrumpirían en la sala de los tronos una gran cantidad de soldados narnianos: faunos, algún que otro centauro, enanos… y por supuesto; Peter, Caspian y Edmund estarían con ella. Más tranquila dijo:

- Bien, llévame ante ellos pues.

Peter, Edmund y Lantia se dirigieron lentamente hacia Cair Paravel. A medida que avanzaban, la princesa de Archenland se ponía más y más nerviosa y no podía disimularlo: caminaba intranquila, iba zigzagueando y en su cara no estaba su sonrisa habitual. Peter y Edmund intercambiaron una mirada de angustia. Pero si Lantia estaba nerviosa al dirigirse hacia Cair Paravel, al entrar en la sala de los tronos y reencontrarse con su padre y su prometido… el corazón casi se le salía por la garganta y la sangre se le heló, un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie dijo nada. Lantia se sobrepuso a su temor, e intentando sonar arrogante dijo:

- ¿Por qué perturbáis mi paz y la de mi gente? –sonó un poco temblorosa, pero no quedó mal, opinó más tarde.

- ¿La de tu gente? –Yosan estaba encendido, pero intentó no sonar muy agresivo– Tu gente no está en Narnia, tu gente está en Archenland, cariño –el rey sonrió peligrosamente– Tu gente somos yo, tu padre y…

- ¡Tú ya no eres mi padre! –Lantia lo cortó- ¿Qué clase de padre vendería a su hija para aumentar su poder? Compadezco a mi tierra, Archenland, por no conocer realmente la maldad de su rey.

Yosan tembló de ira y avanzó peligrosamente hacia Lantia, pero Al-Shaló se lo impidió hablando por primera vez desde que había pisado Cair Paravel :

- Lantia, mi querida y dulce prometida –sonrió melosamente, Lantia sintió nauseas y Edmund lo fulminó con la mirada–, lo que tu querido padre intenta decirte, es que desea que regreses a Archenland junto a él, como una buena chica. Además, tu padre no te vendió a nadie, solo quiere que seas feliz y…

- ¿Feliz? ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? ¡jajaja! –Lantia no pudo evitar reírse, la situación era penosa.

Al-Shaló suspiró y se contuvo:

- Este no es un buen lugar para hablar del tema, hay gente a la cual no le interesa lo más mínimo nuestros asuntos personales.

Evidentemente, Peter y Edmund se dieron por aludidos.

- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar, además, en todo caso, si echarais a mis amigos, tendríais que echar a vuestros soldados.

Yosan y Al-Shaló se miraron y se acordaron algo.

- Bien, fuera soldados y fuera principitos.

- ¡Somos reyes! –Edmund sucumbió a la provocación.

Al-Shaló le ignoró:

- ¿Hay o no hay trato?

Lantia miro a los soldados y a sus amigos, luego miró a su padre y a Al-Shaló y finalmente asintió:

- Chicos, dejadnos solos unos minutos…_"hará falta más que minutos para sacar algo en claro del tema" _–pensó angustiosamente.

Peter y Edmund la miraron cuestionando su decisión, pero Lantia les sonrio, y finalmente dieron la vuelta y se dispusieron a salir de la sala.

Yosan también echó a sus soldados.

Al cabo de unos segundos, en la sala solo quedaron Lantia, Yosan y Al-Shaló.

Silencio. No se oía nada. Hasta que, haciendo realidad las pesadillas de la princesa, Yosan se abalanzó hacia ella y la cogió bruscamente de la muñeca. Él la empujó hacia sí, ella forcejeó.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

La cara de Yosan estaba muy cerca de la de Lantia, quien podía oler su aliento, que apestaba a tabaco de pipa. Ella siempre había odiado desde pequeña el aliento de su padre. _"Este ser ya no es mi padre"_ pensó Lantia amargamente, no se sentía a la altura de la situación. Yosan prosiguió:

- Yo te diré quien eres, eres una simple princesa arrogante que solo desea ser el centro de atención. Pero esto se acabó –Yosan tiró más de ella–. Ahora mismo te vuelves a Archenland.

Lantia forcejeó más y logró deshacerse de las garras de su padre, intentó salir corriendo de la sala, pero antes de recorrer ni un metro, Al-Shaló la cogió, tiró de ella y le ancló su brazo ya dolorido a causa su padre a su espalda. Ella gritó de dolor, pero él le tapó la boca. La princesa deseó que sus amigos irrumpiesen en la sala, pero no pasó nada.

- Si te callas, te suelto –ella asintió–. Bien –la soltó–, no nos hagas perder más la paciencia, como bien ha dicho tu padre esto se va a acabar, y ya. –Al-Shaló la miró desafiante- te vas a volver a Archenland con nosotros y de allí iremos a Calormen y nos casaremos nada más llegar, lo tengo todo preparado.

Al-Shaló sonrió triunfalmente. Lantia lo miró, y luego a su padre. Sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas y que los ojos se le nublaban por las lágrimas. _"Todo ha acabado" _pensó. Recordó sus maravillosos días en Narnia, y recordó también a sus amigos: Lucy, Peter, Caspian…Susan, ¿Por qué no?... Pero fue al recordar a Edmund y a los momentos que habían pasado juntos cuando sintió que le venía de nuevo la fuerza, alzó los ojos, brillantes y le preguntó desafiante a Al-Shaló:

- ¿Que nos casaremos nada más llegar?

A él le sorprendió el tono y la pregunta:

- Si, claro –respondió extrañado.

Lantia rió:

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA! –y dicho esto escupió con todas sus ganas a la cara de Al-Shaló.

A Lantia desde pequeña le habían enseñado a hablar y a comportarse dignamente, y eso, por supuesto, incluía el no decir palabras malsonantes y el no ir escupiendo a la cara de la gente. Pero esta vez no se podía permitir el comportarse como una princesa, tenía que quedar bien claro que no pensaba volver, que se quedaba en Narnia.

Al-Shaló y Yosan estaban petrificados, el sobrino del Tisroc estaba furioso, y temblaba de ira. Lentamente, se limpió con la manga la saliva de Lantia de la cara. Luego contempló su sucia manga:

- Ya he tenido suficiente. ¡GUARDIAS!

* * *

A Edmund se le dispararon los sentidos cuando oyó gritar a Lantia en el interior de la sala. Antes de que Peter pudiese detenerlo, se levantó como un rayo e intentó entrar en la sala de los tronos, pero los dos soldados calormenos se interpusieron en su camino y no le dejaron avanzar. Peter se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia su hermano:

- Ed, tranquilizate –le puso una mano en el hombro–. Sé Lantia te gusta y que estás muy preocupado por ella, pero… si necesitase ayuda nos llamaría.

Peter intentó sonar convincente, pero a decir verdad, a el también le había angustiado al grito de su amiga, y tenía la sensación de que todo eso no acabaría muy bien.

- Pero, su grito…

Edmund susurró, intentando pasar por alto que había sido descubierto por Peter, pero su hermano negó con la cabeza.

- Paciencia, Ed.

Él asintió, cansado, y se volvió a sentar.

Los minutos parecían horas, y la espera se hacía insoportable. Peter se había mordido todas sus uñas; y eso que nunca había tenido ese vicio, y Edmund de tanto revolverse se pelo lo tenía todo despeinado y enredado. No dejaban de mirar la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento saliese su amiga, sonriente, diciéndoles que todo estaba arreglado y que su padre y Al-Shaló tiraban la toalla, y que la dejaban a su aire. Pero Peter sospechaba hacía un buen rato que todo eso no acabaría tan rápido. No sabía cuanta razón tenía. Y siguieron así, con los nervios de punta y sin saber que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de las gruesas paredes de piedra de Cair Paravel, hasta que una voz gritó desde el interior de la sala, alertándoles la gravedad de la situación:

- ¡GUARDIAS!

En ese instante, los dos soldados que antes le habían barrido el paso a Edmund, se precipitaron al interior de la sala de los tronos.

* * *

A Lantia, no le sorprendió en absoluto el hecho de ver aparecer a los dos soldados calormenos armados con sus cimitarras, irrumpir en la sala de los tronos. Esperó que de un instante a otro, Peter y Edmund también apareciesen. Pero como adivinando sus pensamientos, uno de los guardias arrastró un pesado baúl que había en la sala delante justo de la puerta, atrancando la entrada. A Lantia eso si que le sorprendió._"Que bien planeado lo tienen estos dos miserables" _pensó con amargura.

- Agarrad a la princesa –ordenó Al-Shaló a sus guardias.

En unos segundos, Lantia se vio incapacitada de de mover los brazos a causa del agarre los soldados.

- Es la primera vez que te veo tan calladita y quieta en 14 años, querida hija.

Yosan sonrió con suficiencia, estaba disfrutando con aquella situación. A Lantia le dieron ganas de volver a escupir, pero temió que los soldados la golpearan si hiciese algo así.

De repente, unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, todos supieron que se trataban de Edmund y Peter, intentando entrar en la sala.

- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, aunque todavía tardaran en mover el baúl –Al-Shaló se asomó al ventanal más próximo de la sala y se asomo– perfecto, no hay más de 4 metros. Podemos saltar y no lastimarnos demasiado.

- ¿Saltar? –Lantia estaba segura de no haber oído bien- ¿Pero tú estás loco?

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? –Al-Shaló sonrió, y la princesa contempló con asco sus dientes amarillos e irregulares– y esto no ha hecho más que empezar…

- Bueno, ya charlaremos más tarde –el rey interrumpió– venga, soldados, tirad a la princesa por la ventana.

- ¿Que qué? –tenía los ojos como platos.

- Tranquila querida, nosotros saltaremos detrás de ti.

- Si, y luego huiremos hacia el Mar de Cristal, donde nuestra nave nos está esperando.

- ¿Y luego qué? –Lantia hacía tantas preguntas para ganar tiempo, pues iba viendo como el baúl y la puerta iban cediendo poco a poco.

A pesar de que Al-Shaló sabía que su prometida estaba esperando a que sus amigos la ayudasen, contestó con voz altiva y sin ninguna prisa.

- Para tu información, no pararemos en Archenland, vamos directamente hacia Calormen, concretamente hacia Tashbaan. Allí nos casaremos y viviremos felizmente en un palacio que nos regalará mi tío el Tisroc, que viva eternamente.

- ¿Y tendremos que pasar por el desierto? –Lantia miró angustiosa hacia la puerta, quedaba solo un poco para que sus amigos pudiesen entrar, solo un poco…

Al-Shaló miró hacia la puerta y se sobresaltó, no esperaba que esos niños tuviesen tanta fuerza.

- Venga, se acabó el interrogatorio, ¡tiradla!

Los guardias arrastraron a Lantia hacia el ventanal no sin dificultades, pues ella pataleaba y chillaba:

- ¡No! ¡Dejadme, dejadme! ¡Ed, Peter! ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

- ¡Cállate! –un guardia le tapó la boca, pero Lantia le mordió la mano- ¡Ay, estúpida niña! –y retiró la mano y le dio un bofetón a Lantia.

- ¿Pero qué haces? –preguntó Yosan– ¡No la toques!

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos, Peter y Edmund irrumpieron en la sala con las espadas desenvainadas, Yosan; asustado; saltó por la ventana y dejó a su suerte a Al-Shaló, quien se había enzarzado en una pelea con el guardia que había abofeteado a Lantia mientras Peter peleaba con el otro guardia.

* * *

_.unos minutos antes._

- ¡Oh, mierda! –Peter no cabía en su asombro– ¡Que tramposos!

- ¡Cállate y empuja! –gritó su hermano, que estaba a su lado, empujando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta que daba a la sala de los tronos–. Lantia está en peligro.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? –contestó Peter enfadado, empujando él también con todas sus fuerzas.

- Oh, venga, vamos, pelearnos en este momento no va a ayudar a Lantia.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que dices algo así –siguió empujando– Estoy empezando a pensar que esto de Lantia te puede cambiar para bien -Peter sonrió burlón.

- ¿Crees que este es un buen momento para bromear y tomarme el pelo?

Edmund estaba muy serio. Peter se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto así.

- Tienes razón -asintió Peter– Lo siento. Venga, va, empujemos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Los dos hermanos empujaron sin parar durante unos escasos minutos que luego les parecieron siglos.

- ¡Creo que la puerta se ha movido! –exclamó Edmund con júbilo.

Siguieron empujando:

- ¡Si, tienes razón Ed! ¡Venga, un poco más!

Estuvieron así unos minutos; empujando sin cesar, mientras veían y sentían que la puerta y el objeto que la estaba atrancando iban cediendo; hasta que la voz de Lantia les llegó desde el interior:

- ¡No! ¡Dejadme, dejadme! ¡Ed, Peter! ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaaa!

Peter y Edmund se miraron horrorizados.

Empujaron con una fuerza que no sabían de donde había salido, hasta que la puerta, finalmente, se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiesen pasar.

* * *

Una figura ataviada con un arco y con una aljaba con flechas bien emplumadas, se dirigía tranquilamente hacia el castillo de Cair Paravel. Nunca se imaginaría lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala de los tronos, donde pretendía entrar.

Pero al llegar a la puerta y oír voces conocidas y otras desconocidas procedentes de dentro, manteniendo una extraña conversación, empezó a sospechar que las cosas no iban bien. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla para entrar en la sala y averiguar que ocurría, pero no pudo, algo estaba atrancando la puerta. Aunque se fijó que alguien había conseguido hacerla ceder un poco, lo suficiente como para poder pasar al interior. Se acercó a la pequeña abertura y miró hacia el interior para ver que pasaba.

* * *

La princesa fue corriendo para abrazar a Edmund, pero Al-Shaló se dio cuenta del cariz que había tomado la situación y dejó al guardia para coger a Lantia y apresarla pasándole el brazo por el cuello. En ese mismo instante, Peter había logrado desarmar al calormeno contra el que luchaba; por consecuencia, su cimitarra había aterrizado lejos del alcance de todos.

Los presentes estaban todos callados y expectantes, esperando la reacción de Al-Shaló.

- ¡Tú! –le dijo al guardia que todavía estaba armado- ¡Dame tu cimitarra! –él la cogió y le acercó la hoja al cuello de Lantia–. Bien, como alguien se mueva, ¡juro que descabezo a la princesa!

Lantia ahogó un grito, la vista se le nubló a causa de sus lágrimas. Pensó que preferiría morir degollada que tener irse con ese estúpido cerdo.

Al-Shaló miró un largo rato a Peter y Edmund, quienes no se movían.

- Vosotros -dijo a sus guardias, saltad por la ventana y buscad a ese cobarde de Yosan y dirigíos hacía nuestra nave. Yo me reuniré con vosotros junto con mi futura esposa luego.

Lantia no podía más, cerró los ojos y rezó a Aslan para que hiciese que Peter o Edmund se moviesen, y así provocar que Al-Shaló la degollase, y así acabaría todo…

En esos angustiosos momentos, Peter intentaba maquinar algún plan de emergencia, pero no le venía nada útil a la cabeza. Lo único que se le ocurría era que, cuando Al-Shaló saltase con Lantia por la ventana, ir detrás de él lo más rápido posible, pero…

- Ahora –Al-Shaló interrumpió los pensamientos de Peter– voy a saltar por la ventana con vuestra querida amiga, y como le he contado a ella, nos vamos rumbo a Tashbaan, a casarnos –Edmund sintió nauseas–, y como alguien nos siga voy a degollar a la princesa. No os podéis mover de aquí hasta que nuestra nave, que se ve desde el ventanal, haya quedado fuera del alcance de vuestra vista ¿está claro?

"_Perfecto"_ pensó Peter _"mi patético plan a la mierda"_

Al-Shaló retrocedió hacia el ventanal, caminando hacia atrás, vigilando a Peter y Edmund, sin alejar lo más mínimo la cimitarra del cuello de Lantia. Finalmente, giró y fue rápidamente hacia el ventanal.

Edmund sintió ganas de llorar, Peter tubo ganas de estrangular a Al-Shaló y Lantia seguía con los ojos cerrados, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuese una pesadilla, o si fuese real, que apareciese alguien y los salvara a todos.

La figura con el arco y la aljaba que estaba detrás de la puerta contemplando los acontecimientos decidió que ya era hora de actuar si quería salvar a sus amigos. Así que empujo un poco más la puerta para poder entrar e intervenir.

Lantia sintió que al Shaló apoyaba el pie en el alféizar del ventanal. Lloró todavía más. Al cabo de unos segunos estaría en el suelo del jardín de Cair Paravel, magullada por la caída, pero Al-Shaló la obligaría a levantarse rápidamente para que se fueran de Narnia lo más pronto posible. Esperó el momento del salto, esperó el momento en que su felicidad se extinguiría. Deseó morir en el impacto contra el suelo, todo mejor que casarse con él. Sólo unos segundos… Al-Shaló lanzó la cimitarra por el ventanal, Lantia oyó su sonido metálico al caer al suelo. Él apoyó un brazo en el marco. Sólo unos segundos… Pensó que en cualquier instante oiría el viento silbándole en los oídos, mientras caían, ella y Al-Shaló. Sólo unos segundos… solo unos segundos le quedaban de libertad.

Lantia esperó el momento en el que su adrenalina se dispararía a causa del salto y con él, el oír el viento… solo unos segundos… Pero nunca sintió la adrenalina de ese salto, ni tampoco oyó nunca el viento… Lo único que oyó fue el grito de dolor de Al-Shaló.

Abrió los ojos, extrañada, y se giró para ver que había pasado.

- ¡Caspian!

Así era, Caspian era quien había estado detrás de la puerta, y quien había dirigido una flecha hacia el hombro de Al-Shaló en los últimos segundos antes de que saltara. El sobrino del Tisroc hizo un amago de querer saltar:

- Como hagas otro movimiento en falso te lanzo otra flecha, y la próxima irá a parar hacia tu corazón -Caspian habló decidido. Al-Shaló giró y miró Caspian con la frustración pintada en sus ojos, finalmente, bajó la pierna del alféizar y quitó la mano del marco–. Acércate y suelta a Lantia –Caspian no dejaba de apuntar hacia Al-Shaló, quien se acercó a él y lentamente depositó a Lantia en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar la la flecha que amenazaba con herirle otra vez -. Bien, ahora vete con los tuyos por donde habéis venido, y no volváis a intentar hacer nada semejante. Ya nos habéis declarado la guerra abiertamente, ¿no? Pues entonces nos veremos en el campo de batalla.

Al-Shaló miró a Caspian con rabia, y fue corriendo hacia el ventanal, y saltó. Oyeron sus pasos alejándose.

Todos suspiraron, nadie creía que todo aquello hubiese terminado al fin.

Lantia se levantó lentamente y miró a Caspian, los dos amigos se abrazaron.

- Oh, Lantia ¡no sabes cuanto lo siento! Yo… me fui a la zona de las dianas y… ¡Oh, te dejé sola! ¡Nunca me lo perdonaré! –Caspian hablaba atropelladamente.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo –Lantia estaba aún llorando–, lo importante es que me has salvado, y que estamos todos bien. ¡Oh, gracias!

Siguieron así un rato más, hasta que finalmente Lantia se separó de él y dijo que le gustaría ir a dormir, que estaba muy cansada. Todos lo comprendieron. Después de dar un abrazo y las gracias a Edmund y Peter, subió a su habitación y se metió en la cama. _"Ha sido una mañana muy movida…" _a los instantes, se durmió.

* * *

A la hora de comer, Lantia no estaba presente, seguía durmiendo. Lucy preguntó por ella, y cuando Caspian y sus hermanos les explicaron a ella y a Susan lo ocurrido en la sala de los tronos, no daban crédito. Mientras ellas estaban pasándoselo bien, riendo y charlando animadamente mientras daban un tranquilo paseo por toda Narnia (pasaron por el Erial del farol, por el Dique de los Castores, el Prado Danzarín, el Vado de Beruna…) Lantia había estado a punto de ser secuestrada y de haber sido llevada a la fuerza hacia Calormen para casarse con ese tal Al-Shaló. Lucy se sintió culpable, pero la que más se sentía culpable era Susan. La había juzgado mal, estaba muy arrepentida. Mientras que a ella solo se le ocurría pensar en Caspian y en su "capacidad de ser el centro de atención", Lantia huía de su país porque su padre la quería casar con tal de quitársela de encima. Y casi la rapta su prometido y ¡su padre! Susan no había sufrido ni la mitad. Vale que su padre hubiese estado en la guerra, pero ahora estaba en casa, sano y salvo, con su madre. Además, Lantia no tenía tampoco madre…

- ¿Su? ¿Susan? ¡Susan! -Lucy la zarandeó.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Dime.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Oh… en nada.

Lucy escrutó la cara de su hermana:

- Si tú lo dices…

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, nadie tenía ganas de añadir ningún comentario sobre lo ocurrido, y a nadie se le ocurría otro tema de conversación.

* * *

Por la tarde todos siguieron con sus tareas: Peter y Edmund siguieron entrenando juntos, Caspian atendió a unos enanos que se quejaban se que los faunos y las dríades danzaban hasta muy tarde y no les dejaban dormir, Susan siguió con el tiro al arco, Lucy acompañó a su hermana, y Lantia, seguía durmiendo.

Poco antes de cenar, los cuatro Pevensie se encontraban sentados en la mullida hierba del huerto de manzanos que tenía Cair Paravel. Un centauro apareció y les avisó de que Lantia había despertado y que se encontraba en la gran torre central del castillo, "tomando el aire", les había dicho el centauro. Todos quisieron ir a verla, pero el centauro les dijo que no.

- Es mejor que esperen a que ella baje a cenar, majestades, quizá todavía no tenga ganas de hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Todos asintieron, comprensivos aunque apenados. Susan no podía esperar hasta que bajase a cenar, ¡tenía! que pedirle perdón, no podría tener la conciencia tranquila hasta que hubiese hablado con ella.

- Voy dentro a por una capa, hace un poco de frio.

Sus hermanos asintieron.

Susan se escurrió por Cair Paravel silenciosamente, se tuvo que esconder de faunos, centauros, enanos… finalmente llegó a la escalera que ascendía hasta la gran torre central. Decidida, empezó a subir.

* * *

Lantia subió perezosamente los escalones, todavía tenía sueño, pero no quería pasar más tiempo en la cama. Necesitaba tomar el aire. Decidió que subiría a la gran torre central a estar unos minutos en calma, más tarde bajaría a cenar con sus amigos y charlarían un rato. Luego se iría a la cama otra vez hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sola:

- Caspian ¿qué haces aquí?

Él se giró bruscamente.

- Oh, Lantia ¿cómo estás?

Se acercó apresuradamente y la abrazó, al separarse, Lantia vio que tenía los ojos rojos.

- Yo perfectamente, pero ¿tú qué? –preguntó preocupada

Él desvió la vista, incómodo y no dijo nada. Lantia se arriesgó:

-¿Es por Susan?

Caspian dio un respingo y la miró con ojos comos platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes –dijo en tono cómico, y rió.

Él también rió, pero con una risa triste. Suspiró.

-Sí, es por ella… Le he hecho tanto daño…

- Yo lo que sé es que has hecho que su puntería empeore visiblemente.

Caspian rió un poco más animado.

Lantia no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó hacia las almenas y se apoyó en ellas, esperó a que Caspian hablase:

- ¿Recuerdas cuando en la sala de los tesoros le dije a Susan que teníamos que hablar? -ella asintió– pues hablamos y… yo solo le dije lo que pensaba.

_.FLASHBACK._

_Caspian y Susan subieron las escaleras en silencio, cuando salieron de la sala de los tesoros se alejaron hasta la parte trasera del castillo. Caspian paró, Susan también. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Finalmente, Caspian habló:_

_- Bien, Susan, tenemos que hablar…_

_- Eso ya me lo has dicho -cortó Susan tajante, Caspian tragó saliva, prosiguió:_

_- Mira, sé que tú y yo tuvimos… "algo" la anterior vez que estuviste aquí… fue muy especial, corto, pero especial –no sabía como decir lo que venía a continuación, así que eligió muy bien sus palabras–. Pero creo que debemos cortarlo._

_Susan estaba quieta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con el ceño fruncido, en actitud desafiante:_

_- ¿Cortarlo? ¿El qué?_

_- Pues… -carraspeó– Lo que tenemos, nuestra relación, quiero decir._

_- Ah, ¿que tenemos una?_

_Caspian empezaba a perder la paciencia:_

_- Mira, Susan, no me lo pongas más difícil. Cuando te marchaste a tu mundo lo pasé fatal. Y… bueno, ahora que vuelves a estar en Narnia, me encantaría que todo fuese como si fuésemos pareja pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo? Tarde o temprano te vas a volver a ir, y no me apetece volver a pasarlo tan mal como la otra vez. Lo mejor es que sigamos siendo amigos. Tú encontrarás a algún chico de tu mundo, y yo… supongo que me casaré con alguna princesa de otro país._

_Susan lo había escuchado todo obligándose a si misma a mostrarse fría y distante pero… al oír aquello último perdió los papeles __"yo… supongo que me casaré con alguna princesa de otro país." __Solo pudo articular una palabra:_

_- ¡Lantia!_

_- ¿Qué dices? –Caspian puso cara de sorpresa, pero Susan no lo vio porque estaba demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos:_

_¡Seguro que se refería a ella! Ella y su estúpido buen humor, ella y su estúpida capacidad de ser el centro de atención… ¡ELLA! Susan hervía de rabia_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dímelo!_

_- ¿Por qué qué?_

_- ¿Por qué absolutamente TODOS bebéis los vientos por Lantia?_

_Caspian no supo que decir, hacía relativamente poco que conocía a Lantia, pero le tenía mucho aprecio y cariño. Aunque de eso a decir que bebía los vientos por ella…_

_- Escucha, estás exagerando…_

_- ¡Déjame! Vete con tu estúpida princesa fugada._

_A él no le gustó ese comentario, iba a contestarle algo pero Susan ya se había ido corriendo y gritando._

_.FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Caspian estaba llorando.

- Yo todavía la quiero pero… no quiero que suframos más…

A Lantia se le partió el corazón de verle así.

- Has hecho lo mejor para los dos.

- Ya pero… ¡ella no lo entiende!

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Lantia para intentar consolar a Caspian, fue abrazarlo.

Y así se quedaron, un largo rato, abrazados, en silencio. Sin oír nada que no fuese el llanto de Caspian, que poco a poco se fue calmando.

Una figura les contemplada horrorizada mientras estaban abrazados… _"¿qué hacen solos? ¡y abrazados! ¡¿y a oscuras?"_ Ya no recordaba el motivo por el que había subido a la gran torre central, solo sabía que quería irse de allí, que no quería seguir contemplando esa escena…

Se dio la vuelta y retrocedió lentamente hasta la puerta. La traspasó. Susan bajó corriendo la escalera.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡DIOOOS! PERDONADME POR LA TARDANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! T_T**

**¡No sabéis lo mal que me sabe! ¡Pero esque tengo TANTA cosa para hacer que no puedo dedicarle al fic más de una hora y algo más a la semana! ¡Y encima no sabía cómo continuarlo! **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! :)**


	4. Primera batalla

"**CAPÍTULO 4: ****Primera batalla****"**

Por fín llego el día esperado por todos, el día en que el Consejo de Guerra se iba a celebrar en el Altozano de Aslan.

Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Caspian y Lantia partieron poco después de que saliera el sol. Decidieron que irían a pie, tranquilamente, y que desayunarían por el camino: ya que el Consejo de Guerra se iba a celebrar a mediodía, tendrían tiempo de sobras.

Fue un viaje tranquilo, cosa que todos agradecieron. Lo único era que Susan se mostraba más hostil con Lantia que de costumbre... Nadie supo decir el porqué, sólo Caspian intuía algo, pero pensó que Susan no era "tan niña" como para molestarse con ella por celos. Ingenuo…

Lucy se molestó con su hermana, pues le había prometido que le pediría perdón. Habló con ella después de que le pusiera la zancadilla "accidentalmente" a Lantia, quien cayó al suelo. Susan rió por lo bajo, sus hermanos y Caspian la miraron con desprecio:

- Oye, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –Lucy habló indignada, en voz baja. Miró hacia atrás, donde Edmund ayudaba a Lantia a levantarse.

- ¿Yo? Nada.

Susan habló tranquilamente, su hermana no lo podía creer:

- ¿Por qué te sigues comportando de esa manera con ella? ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡Me dijiste que irías a pedirle perdón!

- Tengo motivos que justifican mi comportamiento –Susan respondió fríamente– y no pienso seguir hablando del tema.

Dicho esto, se adelantó unos pasos del grupo y se alejó.

Lucy quedó de pie, pasmada. Una mano se posó en su hombro, era Edmund, quien la miraba con cara de enfado. A su lado estaba Peter.

- Esto no quedará así.

- Es nuestra hermana, Ed. Aunque se comporte así… -habló preocupada.

- Me da igual, su hostilidad hacia Lantia sin motivo aparente no es algo de lo que una Reina de Narnia deba estar orgullosa –Lucy torció la boca en una mueca de preocupación.

- No creo que debas defenderla, Lu, en estos momentos no –Peter habló con tristeza–, a mi también me está decepcionando… y mucho.

En ese instante llegaron Caspian y Lantia, quien lucía en su cara unos rasguños a causa de la caída. Sin embargo sonreía alegremente. Parecía como si le diese igual. Lucy sonrió:

- Supongo que tenéis razón…

- ¿Razón? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, Lantia –Lucy la cogió de la mano– ¡vamos a coger manzanas que ahí enfrente hay unos cuantos manzanos!

Corrieron mientras Edmund, Peter y Caspian las observaban, sonriendo, todavía pensando como acabará todo aquel embrollo entre Susan y Lantia.

* * *

Llegaron en el momento justo: el sol lucía en lo alto del cielo azul narniano. Los Pevensie se sintieron muy emocionados al ver a medida que avanzaban a los numeroso narnianos que se habían unido a su causa: faunos, centauros, enanos rojos, enanos negros, sátiros, grifos, osos, cuervos, un grupo de gigantes, castores, caballos, zorros, tejones, topos, jabalíes, águilas, ardillas… y hasta unicornios.

Todos los miraban con respeto, todos recordaban a los antiguos reyes y reinas de Narnia que ya los habían ayudado unos años atrás.

Lantia no podía creer que todos aquellos personajes tan peculiares iban a ayudarla. En Archenland había visto muchas de las especies de animales que hoy se encontraban en el Altozano, pero los de Archenland no se sostenían sobre dos patas, y por supuesto, no hablaban entre ellos. Estaba maravillada.

Un centauro se acercó hacia Caspian, y le dedicó una reverencia:

- Chicos, venid a que os presente al general de nuestro ejército. El centauro más sabio y valiente que jamás pisó Narnia: Anticiclón de las montañas.

- Majestad, sabéis que no es verdad, -el centauro habló con voz imponente y grave- yo simplemente me dedico a aprender de las enseñanzas de mis antepasados. Como por ejemplo Orelius, mi tatarabuelo.

- ¿Has dicho Orelius? –Peter se quedó maravillado, el centauro le miró–. Él nos guió en la guerra contra la Bruja Blanca. Él fue quien nos entrenó a mi y a Edmund, todo lo que sabemos se le debemos a él… Fue fiel a nuestra causa como nadie.

El centauro escuchaba con atención las palabras de Peter, sonrió con orgullo al recordar a su antepasado.

- Así pues las historias eran ciertas... Es verídico que mi antepasado Orelius participó en la mítica guerra que acabó con uno de los mayores males de Narnia, juntos a vosotros, los antiguos reyes y reinas.

Peter asintió:

- Si, tu tatarabuelo fue, como tú, el general de nuestro ejército. Fue el mejor soldado de todos.

- Estoy seguro de que tú también lo serás, Anticiclón –dijo Caspian.

- Sería todo un orgullo, parecerse a él.

- Bien, Anticiclón, haz sonar el cuerno para que todos vayan a la entrada de las galerías, el consejo de Guerra debe comenzar.

* * *

Durmieron en el Altozano, pues el Consejo se había alargado hasta bien entrada la noche, y no era ni apacible ni lógico volver a Cair Paravel en noche cerrada pudiendo pasar una tranquila noche a la luz de las estrellas en compañía de los narnianos que habían acudido al Consejo, que también se quedaron todos a dormir allí.

Al día siguiente, volvieron al castillo después de almorzar tranquilamente.

Ya en Cair Paravel, Lantia se fue hacia sus aposentos, se sentó en el sillón que había frente al ventanal y contempló las vistas con tristeza.

_.FLASHBACK._

_Llevaban horas en el Consejo, y por fin, después de mucho deliberar, llegaron a la conclusión de que era mejor esperar a que Al-Shaló, Yosan y su ejército hiciesen su aparición en Cair Paravel. Según Lantia, su padre y su prometido no tardarían mucho, pues querrían vengarse por su humillación. Así que decidieron que todos los narnianos que formaban el ejército acamparían en los bosques cercanos al castillo. Había sitio para todo y para todos, para poder entrenar, para montar las tiendas… había también muchos árboles con frutos distintos y con panales con miel, para poder alimentarse todos. Además el Mar de Cristal no quedaba lejos, para poder lavarse y tomar un baño, y para servir de vivienda las criaturas marinas que también querrían unirse a la batalla._

_Todos opinaron que era una buena decisión, y en caso de ataque, estaban muy cerca de Cair Paravel. _

_Iban a dar por concluido el Consejo, cuando alguien habló:_

_- Perdonad, pero… mi doncella sigue en el castillo de Anvard, y ha hecho tanto por mí… gracias a ella estoy aquí ahora –fue Lantia quien habló–. Le era muy útil a mi padre para hacerle las tareas domésticas, por lo que no la tratará demasiado mal, sin embargo… siempre quiso venir a Narnia, y me haría tan feliz verla a salvo y a mi lado…_

_- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? -Susan habló con aires de suficiencia, para hacerse respetar; pero para su ira, todos la ignoraron._

_- Comprendo tu angustia Lantia, ¿qué pretendes que hagamos al respecto? –Caspian fulminó a Susan con la mirada._

_- Yo misma iría hasta mi anterior hogar, el castillo de Anvard, y me colaría en él para rescatar a Nella. _

_Todos se sorprendieron por la seguridad de Lantia, nadie dudó que de verdad se colaría en el castillo de Yosan. _

_- Pero no puedes Lantia, ¡estarías poniéndoselo todo en bandeja a tu padre y a Al-Shaló! _

_- Lo sé Caspian, pero no quiero poner a nadie más en peligro por culpa mía, y menos por el simple hecho de rescatar a mi doncella. No te preocupes, me conozco los pasadizos secretos de Anvard perfectamente._

_- ¡Y tu padre también! –exclamó Peter._

_- Lantia, no puedes hacerlo –Caspian insistió._

_- Es peligroso y además…_

_- Yo iré –una voz cortó a Peter, Edmund habló con firmeza– yo iré a Anvard a por Nella, con un pequeño grupo de voluntarios. _

_- Ed, no… _

_- ¿Por qué no, Lantia? Dejadme ir; Peter, Caspian… _

_Ellos dos se miraron un segundo, y luego miraron a Lantia. Silencio en las galerías, sólo se oían los ronquidos de un oso perezoso que se había dormido._

_- Bueno, bien, si tan decidido estás… sea Edmund, ve a Anvard con un grupo de soldados y rescata a Nella._

_Edmund sonrió con triunfo._

_- Bien, Ed, lo mejor será que partáis lo antes posible._

_- Ahora mismo._

_- ¿Qué? –Lantia abrió los ojos como platos._

_- Que partamos ahora mismo, es lo mejor –Edmund parecía hasta entusiasmado._

_- No es mala idea –Peter asintió–. Bien, ¿quién quiere unirse a Edmund? –preguntó a los presentes. Varias manos se alzaron._

_Al final, el grupo constaría de: dos faunos, un enano rojo, un sátiro, un zorro y de Edmund._

_- Bueno, habitantes de Narnia aquí presentes, si no hay ningún tema más que tratar, propongo finalizar el Consejo e ir a preparar la partida nuestro monarca Edmund y de sus fieles compañeros de aventura._

_Nadie dijo nada más, así que dieron por terminado la reunión y todos salieron fuera poco a poco. Era ya noche cerrada._

_Peter, Caspian, Edmund y los voluntarios, fueron a trazar alguna estratagema y a coger algunas vituallas. Lucy y Lantia se sentaron en la hierba._

_- No estás muy entusiasmada con la idea ¿verdad? -Lucy miró con preocupación a su amiga._

_- Para que mentirte, no… -miró al cielo– me aterra que les pase algo por mi culpa._

_- Pero eso no es lo que más te disgusta, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Lantia sonrió con amargura._

_- Pues sí, y me siento miserable por ello. Me siento rastrera al pensar que me da más miedo separarme de tu hermano, por poco que sea; a que les ocurra algo._

_- No tienes porqué… supongo que eso es a lo que llaman amor -Lucy abrazó con suavidad a Lantia, ella se lo agradeció y correspondió al abrazo. _

_Estuvieron así unos largos segundos, hasta que alguien llegó:_

_- Ejem… siento interrumpiros, pero es que me voy ya -era Edmund quién las miraba con tristeza._

_Deshicieron el abrazo y Lucy se levantó de un salto, y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano mayor. Edmund también lo hizo. Después de unos tristes instantes, le tocó el turno de despedirse a Lantia. Edmund le dirigió una mirada significativa a su hermana, por lo que Lucy soltó alguna estúpida excusa y se alejó. Se quedaron solos:_

_- No tenías el porqué hacerlo._

_- Lo sé Lantia, pero no quiero que te pase nada. Además, volveré aquí lo más pronto posible con tu doncella._

_Ella derramó unas lágrimas y lo abrazó. Él, más adelante admitiría que también lloró un poquito._

_Estuvieron abrazados unos segundos, hasta que el sátiro que formaba parte del grupo de voluntarios que irían a Anvard, hizo su aparición y carraspeó tímidamente:_

_- Majestades… lo lamento… pero es hora de partir, rey Edmund._

_Se separaron y se miraron, Edmund sonrió y simplemente, se fue._

_Lantia quedó de pie, mirando la partida de su amigo…_

_.FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Y allí estaba ella, en sus aposentos de Cair Paravel, contemplando las vistas que se admiraban desde su ventanal. Y justamente esas vistas daban al sur de Narnia: se veía parte del Mar de Cristal, y también del bosque, y más al fondo, se veían las cimas de las montañas que formaban parte del desfiladero que llevaba hacia a Narnia. Y más al fondo todavía, aunque no se viera, Lantia sabía que se encontraba Anvard, hacia donde se dirigían Edmund y los suyos.

Suspiró, todavía no se creía que hubiera hecho aquello.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de sus aposentos, Lantia bajó de las nubes:

- Adelante.

Caspian entró con un gesto de preocupación pintado en la cara:

- … ¿Todavía estas así? Lantia, hace una semana que no sales de tus aposentos; no comes, casi nunca estás con nosotros, y a juzgar por tus ojeras ¡tampoco duermes lo suficiente!

Ella se limitó a mirar al suelo:

- …

- Oh, ¡venga! Edmund no es un crío, sabe cuidar de él mismo, y además ni está solo. Volverá dentro de nada –Caspian se acercó a ella y tomó sus dos manos–. Lantia, estamos todos preocupadísimos por ti… ¡incluso Susan lo está un poco, aunque no lo admita!

Ella rió un poco:

- Caspian…

- Si Edmund te estuviese viendo estaría muy enfadado contigo. Venga, te ordeno que bajes ahora mismo y que vengas a cabalgar con nosotros.

Lantia volvió a reír y se abrazó a Caspian:

- Muuucho mejor, anda vamos.

- Gracias.

Los dos amigos sonrieron y abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

Los días pasaron tranquilamente en Cair Paravel y todo siguió como antes. Lantia volvió a ser la misma: volvió a reír, a jugar con Lucy, a cabalgar con los tres Pevensie y con Caspian, y por supuesto, a picarse con Susan. Todos se alegraron de ello.

Sin embardo, todavía a veces se la veía con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, en dirección de Anvard.

El día amaneció sin una simple nube en el cielo y con un sol resplandecientemente cegador. Todos en Narnia pensaron que seguiría así hasta anochecer, por lo que hicieron planes para realizar actividades al aire libre. No obstante, ya después de la hora de comer, unas nubes plomizas provenientes del sur de Narnia amenazaban con tapar al sol. Y así ocurrió, como si de un mal fario se tratase, la luz del sol desapareció y todo se tornó oscuro. Las gentes de Narnia se refugiaron en sus casas.

Un fuerte viento sopló cuando en Cair Paravel se dio la voz de alarma: el ejército enemigo se acercaba.

El cuerno del centauro Anticiclón de las montañas sonó, avisando al ejército de que debían reunirse todos en el patio del castillo. Al cabo de unos confusos minutos, Caspian les daba órdenes a todos:

- ¡Los arqueros, a las almenas!

- ¡Las centauros que tienen más puntería a las torres más altas! –Peter estaba con él.

- ¡Todos los demás, colocaos a la entrada del castillo para evitar que intenten un ariete!

- ¡Eso, evitad que derriben la puerta!

- ¡Los centauros ir delante del todo, los sátiros y los faunos, detrás!

- ¡Atentos a Anticiclón!

Todos fuera y dentro del castillo estaban en plena actividad preparándose para el ataque. Enanos, faunos y demás criaturas desfilaban por Cair Paravel con sus armaduras relucientes y sus armas, dirigiéndose hacia fuera, donde el ejército Narniano se estaba desplegando.

Peter dio órdenes a sus hermanas y a Lantia para que bajo ningún pretexto saliesen del castillo. Lantia se quejó argumentando que también sabía batallar, pero la mirada estresada de Peter logró callarla.

Tras una media hora angustiosa donde todos se ponían en su sitio, el ejército calormeno y el de Archenland llegaron frente al narniano.

El viento, paró de soplar. En su lugar, un trueno parecía dar la bienvenida a la batalla que se avecinaba.

Dos caballos del ejército enemigo se adelantaron: Yosan y Al-Shaló, a quienes no veían la cara desde hace tiempo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… -se chuleó Al-Shaló– creí que todavía erais menos gente en vuestro patético ejército.

Peter y Caspian también adelantaron sus caballos, aunque no sucumbieron a sus provocaciones.

- ¿Y vuestro amiguito el león de peluche? ¿No ha venido a ayudaros? –Yosan rió.

Peter hizo que su caballo se alzase sobre dos patas y que relinchase:

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a tomar el nombre de Aslan en vano!

Yosan y Al-Shaló callaron, pero luego pareció que su ego volvió con ellos:

- Lo que tú digas rubito, simplemente te advierto de que aquí, hoy, va a correr mucha sangre.

Rieron con suficiencia.

- Las guerras se deciden batallando, no hablando –Caspian habló con firmeza.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho –Yosan adelantó más su caballo y se dirigió a su numeroso ejército: ¡VAMOS, POR TASH!

Todos corearon extasiados.

Caspian lo imitó:

- ¡POR NARNIA!

Peter le siguió:

- ¡Y POR ASLAN!

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando los dos ejércitos se avalanzaron uno sobre otro.

* * *

Lucy, Susan y Lantia hicieron caso omiso de las advertencias de Peter. Salieron de Cair Paravel por la parte trasera para no ser vistas y decidieron trepar por un árbol cercano al campo de batalla, para así intentar ver y oír lo máximo. Lantia se estremeció de angustia cuando su padre nombró con fervor al dios calormeno. Susan y Lucy miraron con preocupación a su hermano y a su amigo Caspian.

Las armas chocaban entre ellas mientras creaban una espeluznante melodía metálica. Espadas contra cimitarras, lanzas contra cuernos, cuerpos contra cuerpos: todo valía en esa batalla. Los centauros y los sátiros luchaban contra los tarakaanes más poderosos, los enanos y los faunos contra los soldados de Calormen, y las demás criaturas de Narnia luchaban contra las criaturas amaestradas de Archenland.

El ejército de Narnia era minúsculo comparado con los centenares de soldados enemigos – cada criatura narniana luchaba con tres enemigos a la vez – sin embargo, no se quedaban atrás en bravura y valentía. Hasta el enano más pequeño empuñaba sus armas con soltura, y se llevaba por delante a todos los enemigos posibles antes de caer él mismo en la batalla.

En el centro del todo se encontraban los cuatro protagonistas de la batalla: Peter luchaba contra Al-Shaló con fiereza, mientras que, a unos metros a su izquierda, Caspian estaba enzarzado en una pelea contra Yosan.

El mayor de los Pevensie parecía dominar la situación: por más que Al-Shaló intentase ponerse a su altura, era imposible. En palacio se había dedicado a la vida cómoda, sin preocuparse por que algún día debiera batallar, así que no tenía ni idea ni de cómo coger su cimitarra. Por eso, Peter en cuestión de minutos logró desarmarlo, y con su espada Rhindon le atravesó la cota de malla de la manga, y le asió al suelo para que no pudiera moverse. Se giró para ver como le iba la pelea a su compañero Caspian.

A él la cosa no le iba tan bien, ya que Yosan si que sabía batallar, y tenía incluso más experiencia que Caspian. Sus armas chocaban frenéticamente sin darse ni un segundo de tregua.

El rey de Narnia estaba cansado, y Yosan lo notó, así que aprovechando un segundo en que el otro pareció bacilar, le desarmó.

En el cielo sonó un trueno, y todos pararon de luchar contra los oponentes para ver a como Caspian caía al suelo, derrotado. Los narnianos se preocuparon, los otros, rieron con suficiencia. Empezó a llover y el campo de batalla se quedó en silencio. Así pues la voz de Yosan se oyó claramente cuando habló:

- Hemos ganado esta batalla, y aunque yo podría coger perfectamente a mi hija e irme de aquí de una vez, no lo haré. No lo haré todavía –Yosan se giró y miró a los narnianos-. Me has decepcionado Narnia. Os daré otra oportunidad, a ver si esta vez vuestro querido Aslan aparece y nos podéis ofrecer una verdadera batalla, ya que esto ha parecido una guerra de muñecos en mano de críos. Además… estamos a un paso de ganar de la guerra.

A las espaldas de Yosan resonaron unos pasos: Lucy, Susan y Lantia se acercaban con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Lantia le plantó cara a su padre, mientras Lucy iba a ayudar a Caspian a incorporarse, y Susan lo miraba todo con sus ojos vidriosos-. ¿Por qué dices eso? –repitió.

Yosan se acercó más a su hija y se rió a carcajada limpia:

- Lantia, mi querida hijita… ¿Qué te crees, que somos estúpidos… como vosotros? –rió más todavía–. Te conozco, y muy bien… sabía que no podrías soportar que tu querida Nella estuviese en mis manos, sabía que mandarías a alguien a por ella. Por eso ordené a algunos de mis soldados que se quedaran en Anvard a custodiarla… Por eso tengo a tu querido rey Edmund y a tus otros amigos parlanchines encerrados.

Sonó otro trueno, y un relámpago iluminó el cielo, iluminó a los presentes. Los enemigos triunfales, los narnianos con los ojos como platos, Lantia, simplemente se desmalló.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
